


Camping Adventures

by sadflowerprince



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Furry, Gen, Male Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadflowerprince/pseuds/sadflowerprince
Summary: Samson goes on his first camping trip with his friend, Forest. Forest is a camping veteran who lives out of his RV, while Samson is more used to sleeping by himself in the woods.





	Camping Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new character! So that means I have two sonas and I am a real furry now. It also means I am obligated to write fics about them. This is mostly going to be a fluffy friend store about fun camping adventures.

“Sam? Samson?” Forest called out. “Could you please wake up? We are going to be late. You haven’t finished packing.” He nudged his friend with his paw.

“Wha-What?” The deer slowly opened his eyes and looked around. “What were you saying?” He yawned.

“We are going to be late getting to the campsite. You still haven’t finished packing all of your stuff.”

“Right, right,” Samson mumbled as he got up. “I don’t have much I need to take anyways,” he said as he headed over towards his bag. It was an old, light brown back pack. It was well worn in and had some beat-up spots, but it still held together and served its purpose. He unzipped the back to check its content. Inside were several notebooks and notepads of various sizes, a leather case containing a few fountain pens, and an instant print camera with film. “I actually think I’m all set,” he looked up at the excited Shiba as he zipped the bag back up.

“Aren’t you going to pack any clothes?” He asked, concerned. “It can get cold out there at night with the lake and trees.”

“I don’t usually wear clothes, I have enough fur. Besides, aren’t we sleeping in your RV? I usually sleep outside so I think I will be –” Samson stopped. He knew Forest was just worried about him. “You are right.” He grabbed a few long-sleeved button up tops and shoved them in his backpack.

“They are going to get all wrinkled like that,” Forest unzipped his bag. It was a much larger bag, and newer compared to Samson’s bag. “Here.” He held out his paw. Samson handed him the tops. Forest neatly folded them and placed them on top of his rain coats.

“Do you think it is going to rain this weekend?” Sam asked.

“No, not really.” He said as he rezipped his bag. “I kind of just like wearing them.” He dug into his pocket to grab his keys. “Now then, are you ready to get going now? I don’t want to get there too late.”

“Yeah,” the pink deer said as he threw his backpack onto his shoulders. “Can we stop and get some green tea on the way there? I’m thirsty.”

\---

The drive there was mostly silent, except for the music they were listening too. Both Samson and Forest enjoyed listening to instrumental based music. It was nice to listen to, without being too distracting. Samson sat up in the passenger seat next to Forest, looking out the window and watching the world go by. Forest was a cautious driver and kept most of his attention on the road, though he would look over to see how his friend was doing occasionally. Thankfully for Samson, the canine was kind enough to stop at a convenience store, so he could get the iced tea he was wanting. Forest choose to stay in the RV, saying he didn’t need anything and there was enough snacks and drinks for him in the RV. While the deer was in the store grabbing several cans of green tea, he also bought some hot coffee to refill his friend’s thermos. Once back in the RV, it didn’t take long for Samson to fall asleep. The gentle movement of the RV and peaceful scenery lulled him into a nice nap. It would not be too much longer until they arrived to the campsite.

\--

The campsite was fairly empty when the two arrived. Forest was not surprised, and even expected it. Even though it was a nice site, camping is just not as popular as it used to be. Also, it was still early spring, so the weather wasn’t ideal for all activities, such as boating and swimming. Forest didn’t really care to get his fur wet and he preferred it being quieter anyways. Sometimes the sound of boats all day can be a little too much.

Forest pulled up to the booth near the entrance. In the booth was a young, fairly bored looking, Persian cat. She looked like she must have been a student with a weekend job. She was busy working on a laptop and writing on some papers. As the RV pulled up, she looked up from her laptop with a sigh.

“Hello and welcome to Sunshine Oaks Park,” the less than enthusiastic cat said as she opened the booth’s window. “Do you have a pass?” She was already holding her paw out the window.

Forest dug into the pocket of his rain coat. “Here ya go,” he placed the card into the Persian’s open paw.

“Thanks,” she was looking past the Shiba and at the sleeping pink deer in the passenger seat. “He looks excited,” she said sarcastically.

“Oh, car rides make him sleepy,” he paused for a moment, thinking. “Actually, most things make him sleepy.”

While Forest was talking the feline had already swiped his card ad was holding it back outside her booth, waiting for the Shiba to take it back. “Thank you for choosing Sunshine Oaks. Enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you!” He placed the card back into his pocket. “Enjoy the rest of your day,” but she had already closed her window and was back to whatever she was doing with her laptop before.

Forest pulled into the campsite. It was a fair-sized site, but it was not big. It could hold about 2 dozen RVs or trailers before it would start to feel crowded. Near the entrance there were four cabins that could be rented. Three of there were small for one or two people, and the fourth was family sized. There was also a restroom area with showers for those staying in tents or whose RVs didn’t have them. Towards the back of the park was a small lake that was just deep enough for boating. The water was clear, and you could see the bottom in most spots. There was a tiny island towards the middle of the lake. During the simmer the island was usually crowded with forts created by kids. Reflecting the name, large oak trees surrounded Sunshine Oaks. Most of the camping area had been cleared out, but there were a few trees here and there providing extra shade. Forest drove his RV towards the center of the park, heading towards a lot next to one of the oak trees with a fire pit nearby. Forest thought they could go to the camp store later on and get some firewood and maybe even the supplies to make s’mores. He pulled into the lot, parked the RV, and turned off the engine. As soon as the engine shut off, Samson shot up. 


End file.
